


A Little Death Would Do Him Good

by ToxicFish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fuck Sazed (The Adventure Zone), Half-Elf Sazed, M/M, Sazed is there, Taakitz goes to a party, and Kravitz fuckin' murders him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFish/pseuds/ToxicFish
Summary: Kravitz and Taako are at a fancy dinner party. Sazed, also happens to be there. Kravitz doesn't find him very likeable and decides to kill a bitch(not really).





	A Little Death Would Do Him Good

Taako is staring at someone. And not in a good way. 

It isn't a normal stare either. It's a "is that someone I need to be careful of" stare. Kravitz knows, and not only because he'd been stared at in the same way a long time ago. 

Kravitz weaves his arm around Taako's waist and follows his gaze. There he sees a half-elf man standing at the buffet table most likely examining every piece of food.

"Taako are you alright?" He asks quietly. 

Taako shakes his head, voice cracking. "It's him Kravitz."

Kravitz resists the urge to summon his scythe and kill a bitch. He knows exactly who Taako is talking about, and has been told multiple times by Lup not to bring him up. 

"Sazed."

Taako's horrified whisper utterly breaks him. He wants to wrap his arms around the elf and never let go. He wants to murder anyone who tries to touch him. 

His gut wrenches as the half-elf notices Taako, a sinister sneer creeping across his face. Sazed begins to move through the crowd heading straight for Kravitz and Taako. Kravitz immediately tries to nudge Taako behind him, but his boyfriend stands his ground and shakes his head lightly, muttering a soft "It's fine. I'm fine."

Taako was not fine. 

Taako was shaking. 

Taako Motherfucking Taaco from TV was horrified. 

Sazed stops infront of them, eyeing over Kravitz before turning his attention to Taako. "I see you're still lurking around... Poison anyone lately?"

Taako flinches. Not a good sign.

Kravitz resists the urge once again to summon his scythe. He instead steps inbetween the two, to protect his boyfriend more than anything. "I should be asking you the same question, Sazed." 

He watches Sazed eye him up and down, a grimace adorning the reapers face. "And who the fuck are you? Another fly caught in this whores web?" Sazed snaps. 

This time, Kravitz doesn't hesitate to connect his fist with Sazeds face. The half-elf goes down instantly. Screams rise up from the onlookers. 

Taako lookes delighted and horrified at the same time. Kravitz, on the other skeletal hand, looks pissed. 

The next thing Kravitz sees is him being pulled away from a bloody Sazed, and Taako is murmuring to him; "Krav, stop. That's enough babe." His hand finds Taako's and they stand there for a moment, or minutes, or hours. It's at times like these where the years get to Kravitz and time is an illusion. 

He knows Sazed is shouting at him, but all he can think is Taako. Taako, Taako,  _Taako._  

He remembers hearing who he thinks is Lup and Barry but he can't tell. He remembers someone that sounds like Magnus offering him something. He can't remember what it is. He remembers Taako's voice soothing the anger he hasn't felt in years. He remembers Taako. 

 

And in the dead of night, curled up next to his boyfriend, Kravitz utters the tiniest "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> A TAZ FIC??  
> Wow. 
> 
> So uh.  
> yeah.


End file.
